


Claret

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “What happened?”Like a ghost—literally, Gavin reminds himself—Connor appears at his shoulder, peering over at his hand.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Claret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: The Sympathy of Undead Things

“What happened?”

Like a ghost—literally, Gavin reminds himself—Connor appears at his shoulder, peering over at his hand. Paper towel and a cotton ball are stained with red and the cut on his hand still oozes. 

Gavin grins at him. “You should have seen the other guy.”

“You shouldn’t be so reckless.” Connor reaches for the bandages as if to help, but he only nudges the box closer. Understandable, given his limits. He glances back into the kitchen. “You know how prickly those zucchini can be.”

“Yeah, yeah, eat it up. I lost a fight with a squash.”

Connor leans down and brushes his cold lips against Gavin’s cheek. “And you live to fight another day,” he says softly.


End file.
